The present invention relates to a planet carrier arrangement which is part of a planetary gear stage in a gearbox. The invention also relates to a vertical mill gearbox in which the planet carrier arrangement according to the invention is installed. The invention likewise relates to a vertical mill which is equipped with such a vertical mill gearbox.
The following discussion of related art is provided to assist the reader in understanding the advantages of the invention, and is not to be construed as an admission that this related art is prior art to this invention.
A disadvantage of known planet carrier arrangements is that they are subject to high levels of wear. In addition, there is a need for a planetary gear arrangement that can move in an oscillating manner, i.e. radially, during operation.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to address prior art shortcomings.